What Should've Happened!
by Hiei-Riku-RubedoFAN
Summary: Possible scenes that could've happened in any of the three games without completely screwing up the story lines but could've spiced up the games. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS HERE! What scenes do you think should've happened in any of the games? Have Fun!
1. Saïx And AnsemRiku Duke It Out

_**ME:**_** Hello Peoples! What's up? Well, I decided that I didn't have enough things to do this summer than to write another story. This story is basically just full of scenes that myself and others thought could've been put in any of the games and not change the story lines too much but still spices up the Kingdom Hearts Series. My muse shall be Riku! (OH and the rating for this is Kid+ because that's what the game is. There are some language things in the game if you take it into notice soooooo no going over board will that ok people if you send me ideas!)**

_**Riku:**_** I've been hearing from your other muses you're a strange authoress, but you seem to pick muses by your absolute favorite characters and you don't too horribly torture them like some others.**

_**ME:**_** This is true. I only pick characters that I love as the muses. This is off subject though. Please you should know the drill if you've been talking to the other muses.**

_**Riku:**_** She owns nothing but her own opinions.**

_**ME:**_** Thank you Riku. As I said before this is just a bunch of scenes that I thought would've been fun to add in the games. All the games are involved and ideas are welcome so anyone who wants to have an idea put in here, tell me and I'll put it up! Oh and please read my other stories!**

**NEED I SAY IT? THERE ARE GOING TO BE SPOILERS IN THIS!**

_(This scene is at the World That Never Was in Game Two where__Sa__ï__x almost grabs Kairi after she escapes but when Riku comes to help and they have a small fight. This originally ends with Sa__ï__x vanishing into the wall and leaving Kairi to discover Riku's face. I'm going to add my own fight when Riku has Sa__ï__x pinned to the wall. OH and I will call Riku by his name even though he took the form of __Xehanort's Heartless!)_

**Chapter 1: ****Saïx**** and Ansem/Riku Duke It Out (KH2)**

'I've got him now. He can't go anywhere,' Riku foolishly thought as he pinned the Luna Diviner to the wall. Yet, he was quick to sing a different tune when he saw the smug smile that curled at Saïx lips and he began to realize the man's plan. He was going to try and run from Riku. Upon seeing his fingers move to call forth a portal of darkness, Riku twisted his body around and thrust the blue-haired man away from the wall.

"I'm not going to let you go anywhere! Not yet!" Riku hissed in a quiet but angry tone as he brought forth the Way to the Dawn. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kairi shifting her weight from foot to foot in anticipation as she watched to two before her with wide but wary eyes.

"Are you protecting her?" Saïx snorted in contempt at him. He looked Riku in the eyes from underneath the hood and continued, "That is most unlike you. Shouldn't you be giving slight pushes in the right direction rather than fully interfering?"

"Let's just say I'm not fond of people jerking my fr……I'm not fond of people jerking other people around when they don't deserve to be treated in such a way," Riku breathed through clenched teeth as he stood in a battle ready position. He was careful that each time he spoke to make it so Kairi could not hear what he said. It was his way of trying not to hint to her who he was.

Saïx looked at him confused for a moment and put his finger on his chin, tapping it as he thought. Riku found himself tightening his grip on the hilt of his weapon in anger as Saïx went through his memory, obviously taking his sweet time. Finally the Luna Diviner smiled upon finding the memory and said, "Ah yes, now I remember. You're referring back to Hollow Bastion when I made Sora beg to see his beloved princess and yet still refused his pitiful pleas."

"You son of a-" Riku snapped allowing his boiling hate to erupt from his restraint. He leaped forward thrusting his weapon at Saïx's neck, but the Nobody simply grabbed the tip of it and twisted it away from him with his wrist. Yet, despite being able to avoid the first attack by Riku, the blue-haired Nobody was caught off guard when Riku sent a Dark Aura attack in his face. Stumbling back in pain and surprise, Saïx instinctively brought forth his own weapon and called forth to his aid three Berserkers that instantly appeared around Riku and Kairi.

"Avoid this if you can!" Saïx called sending forth the Nobodies as he hung back allowing them to push Riku from Kairi.

Being unaware of Saïx's plan Riku lured the Berserkers away from Kairi and began hacking them down with relative ease. The Nobodies put up a small fight which Riku was grateful for the little resistance. 'At least I'll be warmed up for ripping him to shreds,' he thought in a satisfied way as he struck down the last enemy.

It was then that he heard Kairi give out a startled cry from his right causing his heart to take a dive. He spun around, silently cursing himself for his folly and saw Saïx grabbing Kairi by her arm. Kairi twisted and squirmed as she futilely attempted to wrench herself away from his iron grip but she made no progress against the Nobody's grip. Before he was even aware of what was happening, Riku felt his feet gliding across the ground as he flew to Kairi's side, weapon ready in his hand.

"Hmph," Saïx released Kairi in time to defend himself with his own weapon and continue, "You easily fell for one trick. What makes you think you won't fall to more?"

"Shut up," Riku's harsh answer rang in Kairi's ears as she stumbled from the two, completely unsure what to do next. She ceased her stumble by the middle ledge that was halfway between the place that held the rooms of Organization Thirteen Members and the crystal staircase that lead to the Altar of Naught and stared up at Kingdom Hearts. As she looked up at the moon she wracked her mind for some way to get past the two fighters and get closer to her reunion with Sora.

"I have to find Sora and fast," she whispered glancing over her shoulder and down a ways at the two fighting figures. She felt her face burn red in anger as she stared at the Nobody known as Saïx, but whenever she found herself staring at the completely cloaked figure something within her heart sparked. She knew him……but who exactly was the figure that protected her with such valor and persistence? Kairi's heart flipped for a moment as she took a close look at the way the figure stood with his legs spread apart ready to lunge forward in offense or to lunge back in defense, his weapon at the side of his head tensed and ready to strike or block, and finally with their other hand ready to follow through with any choice of movement. He stood ready and willing to exert the necessary amount of force to be successful in anything he chose and was clearly a formidable foe. She froze as she stared down at him and stuttered in a disbelieving whisper, "R-Riku? Is…that you?"

The silver-haired fighter stood rigid at the sound of his name being uttered through the surprised lips of the auburn-haired girl behind him. Despite the danger, he allowed himself a small glance over his shoulder back at his old friend and found his eyes to be locked with hers from under his cloak.

"Never turn your attention from a fight," Saïx voice purred from behind him. Riku snapped forward to see the Nobody right in his face with his weapon drawn. The off guard Riku was easily slung to the ground in a struggle to push Saïx's weapon from his neck, "Once one loses their focus in a fight, they find themselves at a disadvantage."

"NO!" Kairi screamed with a certain heart and mind that it was her friend who was protecting her. Ignoring the fact that she had no weapon of her own to attack the blue-haired Nobody, let alone defend against anything else; Kairi leaped from the ramp and slammed into Saïx's side throwing him off balance and away from a stunned Riku.

"Annoying little princess," Saïx muttered in a dark undertone as he wrenched her figure from him and onto the ground before him. He straightened up and stood to his full height before her growling, "I have no orders to specifically keep you from injury. I just cannot allow you to die just yet."

"Get away from her!" Riku ordered as he seemingly appeared by her side out of thin air. Without drawing forth his blade to attack Saïx, he lifted Kairi in his arms and leaped away from the Nobody as he struck down in a blindingly fast technique meant to render the auburn-haired girl defenseless. Riku sat her down a safe distance away and brought forth the Way to the Dawn as he stood beside her. Without so much as a side glance he hissed between his teeth, "Don't involve yourself. Instead run through the room opposite of the ramp and get to Sora. He needs you right now, so get moving!"

"I won't leave another friend Riku!" she answered stubbornly as Saïx brought forth more of his favorite Nobodies to stand against Riku. She stared in a determined way at the enemies and said, "I'll stand beside you, like I'll stand beside Sora."

'Who's taking care of who?' Riku thought with a slight twitch at the corner of his lips as he recalled the door to darkness and what happened when he found he was sealed within it. Riku moved to stand in a more defensive position in front of her and stated, "What if I'm not Riku?"

"Huh?" she stared up at him full of confusion but was unable to ask anymore questions when the Nobodies suddenly lunged for them in complete unison. Being quick on his feet, Riku easily sprung from in front of her to enter a flurry of movement with the Nobodies. Kairi watched in confusion and fascination as Riku weaved in and out of the bulky Berserkers without taking a single hit and delivering plenty of his own lethal attacks. She was sure, without any sign of a doubt, that it was Riku who fought before her. No matter what he said to confuse her, she knew it was Riku.

"Why do you keep throwing these weaklings against me? I'm here to fight you, Saïx," Riku mocked in a cocky tone as he quickly took down all of the enemies on one single attack. Without waiting for an answer the silver-haired being of Twilight charged forward with his weapon ready.

"Over confidence is always one's downfall," Saïx sniffed raising his hand up. Before Riku could understand the meaning of such a small gesture, something heavy slammed into his side in midair thus launching him on a new path that lead completely over the ledge of the path.

"RIKU!" he heard Kairi scream from her spot as he fell over the edge. He barely caught sight of her horrified face before he went over the edge in a stunned silence. His hands shot up out of instinct to attempt to catch the ledge but he was too late and only the tips of his fingers brushed the ledge.

He was sure he was done for……that is until he felt two sets of fingers curl around his right hand jolting him from the fall. He slammed into the wall and hung there dazed for a moment not understanding why he had stopped falling, "What?"

"Don't worry Riku. I've got you," Kairi breathed above him in a strained tone. Riku looked up from beneath the hood and saw Kairi leaning almost completely over the edge trying to pull him up.

"Just let me fall," Riku said quietly looking down below him at the fall he'd endure. 'Well, as long as I hit something and died on contact it wouldn't end out so bad,' he mused trying to sooth the idea into his mind. Yet, just like Kairi, the idea wasn't a very appealing one, but unlike Kairi, he knew the chances of her pulling him up were slim and none.

"I won't let you fall Riku! I promise!" Kairi gasped in a half angry, half strained tone. She tightened her grip on his wrist and began to pull upwards with all her might, but alas, she didn't have the strength to follow through. Biting her bottom lip until it became numb, Kairi squeezed her eyes shut in desperation and began to furiously think of a way out of their predicament. She couldn't pull him up to safety but at the same time allowing him to fall would result in his immediate death. Her arms burned as they strained to hold him but despite the pain in her arms, she continued her futile attempt to pull him up and chanted quietly, "No. I won't let him fall. He's not going to fall. He's not going to fall."

"How touching," Saïx laughed cruelly as he came to Kairi's side. He reached down and grabbed a hold of one of the auburn-haired girl's wrists and ripped it from Riku's hand causing him to slide further down the wall and away from them, "Risking your own life to safe him? How sweet but it's a shame he's not the same friend you knew before. Releasing him would do you both so much good."

"Get off of me! I don't care! Riku is still Riku to me!" Kairi screeched trying to wrench herself from his grip without throwing Riku to his death. Riku clenched his teeth in anger as Saïx made for Kairi's other hand, despite her angry protests.

"HA!" Riku suddenly roared thrusting his hand in Saïx's face. He released yet another Dark Aura attacked that slammed into the Nobody's face and sent him sailing away from them. Riku let his hand fall back to his side and closed his eyes as he felt himself slip further from Kairi's grip. He felt his heart plummet and tried to accept the fact that he wouldn't see Sora and Kairi's reunion.

It was then that Kairi let out another yelp that differed from the one's he previously had heard, but before he could open his eyes to find out what she was letting out the yelp for, he felt himself be thrust up over the ledge and slammed onto the ground with a thud. His eyes snapped open to see Kairi bear-hugging a certain four-legged dog named Pluto who had helped them both to safety. Yet, right after she hugged the dog she was at Riku's side pulling back the hood saying, "Riku are you alright?"

"Ka-" he tried to stop her but she completely ripped back his hood before he could protest any farther. She looked into his face confused for a moment but it soon turned to relief before his eyes. That was something he had not expected.

"Good. You're ok," she sighed with a smile.

"So princess, you've now seen what happened to one of your beloved friends. So answer me this, do you reject him for his form?" Saïx posed moving forward towards them with his weapon ready and a look of pure hatred plastered across his face.

"Never," she simply stated as Riku rose away from her.

"So be it," Saïx answered lunging forward with his weapon straight out before him, but before Kairi could even blink Riku was there in front of him with their weapons clashing between them.

A heated battle ensued where both Riku and Saïx threw their all at one another with the intent to kill. They moved from place to place nearly slamming one another into anything that stood in their path and yet, amazingly neither of the enraged fighters took a hit. They blocked one another's attacks as if they were nothing and counterattacked with all they had only to have that blocked as well. The chain went as such for a long while before either could feel their limbs tiring and their minds blurring in exhaustion.

The two agreed on one aspect of their battle and one alone. They were determined that they would not fall before the other fell to their hand. So in the endless battle that they faced they silently vowed that the one to fall would never rise again and their last sight would be the other victor moving to strike out the last life they had.

So it was surprising when Saïx suddenly grabbed the tip of Riku's weapon with hands and with an amazing amount of strength threw himself as far from the former Keyblade Master as he could.

"We'll finish this fight later. Of that you can be sure," the blue-haired Nobody said as a portal of darkness opened behind him. Riku clenched his jaw and just watched him leave without lifting a fighting hand to stop him. When the portal was fully closed Riku sat down where he stood, with his back to Kairi and took a breath.

"Riku……are you alright?" Kairi asked as she moved to his side. She looked down at him but he refused to look up and meet her eyes. She looked at him and said, "Come on Riku. Why won't you look at me?"

"Kairi……look what I am. Look at what I've become," Riku answered looking at his hands as they shook from the fight.

"You're still the Riku I met on the islands and you're still the Riku who always was watching out for Sora and me. The only thing that's changed is how you see yourself," Kairi answered causing him to look up at her. Before he knew what had happened Kairi had pulled him into standing and poked her pointer finger at his chest, "Your heart is still the same. It's just stronger than it was before but it's still the same heart that wants the best for its friends. So come on and let's go get Sora so we can be together again. That's the only thing that'll truly ease all of our hearts."

Riku was silent for a moment before giving in, "Alright. We'll go get Sora. But, I'm not promising I'll stay. It might just end out being only you two from now on."

Riku gently pushed past her and began walking towards their intended path. Kairi stared at Riku's back with a troubled face. She had to think of a way to get them back together again and she had to get Riku thinking he was worth being brought back to the group because as it stood, Riku wouldn't go back. He didn't feel as if he had redeemed himself and he wouldn't return until he had.

"But Riku," Kairi whispered in a hurt tone, "We want you back and you deserve to come back. You don't have to redeem yourself."

Riku of coursed didn't hear her and she ran after him, wracking her brain for every possible solution she could think of to bring Riku and Sora back to the islands with her. It didn't matter how, but she was going to get them back, one way or another.

_**ME:**_** And that ends the first scene I thought they could've made into the game. If you think about it, it could've happened and it would've been cool to either watch or fight! Who agrees with me?!**

_**Riku:**_** Did you want me to die but since you couldn't you settled for me almost getting killed and smacked around instead?**

_**ME:**_** No, that's not it. You see, I wanted a huge fighting scene because you're freaking awesome but also seeing you almost get killed would've made me kill Sa****ï****x even more ruthlessly when I had to than I did in the first place. I had a real reason to kill him then. You see how that works?**

_**Riku:**_** Once you put it that way then yes I actually do see how that works. So I think I'm actually looking forward to more of these.**

_**ME:**_** Well that's good. I might have some other characters like Roxas, Kairi, Sora, Axel, and maybe plenty of other characters coming as muses when I get scene ideas. OK PEOPLE. I need your help because I only had this scene in mind. There's nothing else right now in mind for this! I want you all to give me ideas on things you wanted to see happen in any of the games but they didn't put it in. So I need scene ideas and reviews so keep them coming people! I will use any idea you give me as long as it fits the rating and I can fit it into the story line without too many drastic changes. So give me ideas! They can be stupid, funny, serious, full of fighting, and anything else you can come up with! Send them to me fast if you want fast updates and could you all read and review my other stories please? I need feedback on those too! Thank You for reading!**


	2. Sora vs Roxas FIGHT!

_**ME:**_** Well that was fun! I got more of a reaction than I had anticipated!**

_**Riku:**_** You seem to be really happy right now huh?**

_**ME:**_** Darn straight I am! I love writing and actually letting people read it is more fun than just writing it! Why aren't you jumping around with me, huh?**

_**Riku:**_** Because I'm not a total sap like you.**

_**ME:**_** ……ouch. I think that was a third degree. ANYWAY let's bring in our two guests and have them introduce the new scene shall we?**

_**Riku:**_** SORA! ROXAS! GET OVER HERE! (Both come skidding up in excitement.)**

_**Sora:**_** Sweet! We have a scene now! Hahahahahaha! **

_**Roxas:**_** And better yet it's a fighting scene!**

_**Sora:**_** The authoress owns nothing but her opinions and ideas!**

_**Roxas:**_** And the inspiration for this scene is all due to the reviewer named **_**The Elven-Spear**_

_**ME:**_** Yes, yes, yes. Thank you for giving me the idea of spicing up the Roxas vs. Sora fight scene and the scene afterwards. I probably would've never thought doing that one for quite a while, but I'm sorry to admit Elven-Spear, that I can't exactly have a lot of the things you wanted because of the rating I chose but I'll try to make it good! I hope you like it! Ok now enough chatter lets get on with the scene!**

**SPOILERS! SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T COME THIS FAR!**

_(Yet again another scene for Kingdom Hearts Two that takes place in 'The World That Never Was'. This is just as they come upon Memory Skyscraper and Roxas appears before Sora seeking answers. Originally it ends with Sora willing the Keyblade to him and winning the fight. Well here's the detail for my little insertion. Of course they have the awesome fight scene of Keyblade against Keyblade but it does not end with Sora striking Roxas down. I'm going to start this scene with Sora calling back the Keyblade to his grasp and let it go from there. Oh and since Roxas was put back in Sora's heart he's come to know everything that's happened including Riku dropping clues and all about Kairi. So there'll be some plot building that he may/may not have known about in the actual game.)_

**Chapter 2: Sora vs. Roxas. FIGHT!**

_'Dang, he's quick,'_ Sora thought as he looked from the figure before him cloaked in black and then to his Keyblade, which just so happened to be pinned to the ground by his adversary's weapon. _'And how can he have a Keyblade too?'_ he silently asked as he looked back to his weapon, thinking through idea after idea to get his weapon back.

Then a perfect idea suddenly crashed into Sora's mind causing a slight smile to curl inconspicuously at his lips as he held out his hand and thought of the Keyblade falling into his fingertips. He focused on the feeling of the handle as it slid its way into his hand and the slick feeling of the handle and the weight he was so accustomed to holding in his one hand. The second he thought of it, the easier it was to imagine his weapon appearing in his hand out of thin air and it was little surprise when the weapon disappeared from under the other's Keyblade.

Sora's head rose in triumph as the Keyblade flew to his grasp and he leaped up with surprising speed to deliver a blow upon his adversary. Though surprised as he was, his opponent ripped his Keyblade from the ground and slammed it into Sora's weapon with such force the brown haired boy fell overbalanced onto his side. The figure in black leaped back a safe distance to save himself from dodging another surprise attack, instead of trying to inflict a devastating one of his own.

"Who are you?!" Sora called jumping up and throwing his Keyblade defensively in front of him. Despite trying to make his voice firm and commanding, it cracked and instead sounded like a childish call. That was something he usually would've corrected in some way or another but his mind was still reeling with questions and concerns of what was going on.

"What good will my name do you?" the cloaked figure-who we know is Roxas and will be called as such-hissed pulling his weapons into the air and spinning them in his hands. He very slowly began moving towards Sora with menacing steps. He was ready to see if he truly deserved to be returned into a body he did not know and if not he would wander around on his own……in search of a certain blonde female he knew and wanted to see again. His chest ached at the memory.

"I just want to know who it is I'm fighting and why you can have the Keyblade!" Sora answered preparing his weapon. Questions were racing through his mind but his entire body shook in anticipation. He didn't know what it was but there was something about this new opponent that made him want to fight……but what was it? He knew he would only have to fight to find out and that made his hands shake with even more anticipation.

"Do you think you're the only one that can wield a Keyblade? There are many, many others. So many that your mind couldn't even dream of their numbers," Roxas answered lunging forward at a confused Sora, who only had enough time to defend against the attack. Their weapons began to sing as they clashed against one another raining sparks all around them. Roxas relentlessly slammed his weapon at Sora but his opponent was prepared and managed to keep a steady stream of his own attacks, directed at Roxas. They moved about the platform as if in a deadly dance that neither would back down from. As their feet glided across the ground taking swift and sudden steps in completely different directions, their arms echoed with the vibrations that radiated from their weapons as they clashed in all different directions about them

"Who else can wield a Keyblade?" Sora suddenly posed as he slammed his Keyblade down viciously against both of his opponent's weapons unsettling him from his smug position. Sensing a sudden danger despite the small victory, Sora back-flipped just as Roxas swung his weapon upwards barely missing his jaw and Sora looked at the figure in surprise as he moved through the air. The wind from the attack whipped at Sora's face but he quickly caught a glance of his attackers face………but he mostly caught sight of his intense blue eyes as they stared out from under the cloak.

"You really don't know?" Roxas asked in a mocking tone despite his change of fighting stance. He shook his head and looked at his counterpart and said, "I still don't see how you were chosen by the Keyblade but I can't complain," he crouched with one blade over his head and the other by his side, "after all it is all because of you that I am able to have the Keyblade."

"W-what?!" Sora stammered stunned as Roxas leapt forward to slam his Keyblades down upon his brown haired other. Completely caught off guard Sora did the only thing he could think of……he rolled out of the way completely forgetting he had his own weapon in his hands, which caused him to be slightly off set as he came to a stop on one knee.

Roxas quickly turned and prepared himself to repeatedly pound his weapons down at Sora like he did before but out of amazing sheer reflex Sora brought his weapon up in time to block. He looked at the blonde and stared into his eyes beneath the cloak hood, "Who are you? Are you a Nobody too?"

Roxas couldn't help but glare from under the hood of his cloak. Was he really this much of an idiot? Didn't he know who he was just by having the black cloak and Keyblades? No……he couldn't really be that stupid………could he? It was so obvious since he knew how Nobodies came to be but he still couldn't piece together the truth as it stood before him? How……could he possibly be that naïve?

"How do you not know?" Roxas hissed as swept his weapon at Sora's legs hitting him square behind the knees. As Sora fell Roxas put both of his weapons like an X and slammed them down pinning Sora's arms to his side. Roxas heavily leaned against the Keyblades and stared down at the brown haired Keyblade Master and continued, "The clues are all right there in front of you. That Riku you're so concerned about has placed them in front of you and yet you still haven't put two and two together. Poor Kairi."

"You know where she's at?!" Sora roared enraged. Sora focused on his weapon and imagined the tips emitting lightning and called, "Thunder!"

Though he had Sora pinned, Roxas had not anticipated him acting so quickly to free himself and was forced to leap back leaving his weapons where they were. Sora kicked his feet and threw himself up, causing the Keyblades to fly away in two complete opposite directions. Each of them landed far from Roxas and he found himself staring down the end Sora's weapon.

"Do you know where Kairi and Riku are? If so tell me!" Sora growled in a commanding tone that was most unsuited for his childish face.

"Unfortunately, no I do not. But even if I did its not like I'd tell you anyway. Some things you just have to do for yourself," Roxas answered suddenly grabbing Sora's arm. He spun it so Sora released his weapon and continued until he spun him completely around him in a perfect circle and threw him forward. Sora fell forward on one foot hopping up and down moving his arms trying to get his balance back and momentarily forgot about Roxas who ran up behind him and kicked him dead in the middle of the back. Roxas ran towards his closest weapon and called over his shoulder, "Stay down!"

He slid on the ground beside the ground and swept up his weapon turning around in time to see Sora charging straight for him with his weapon in hand. _'I'll give him credit. He's stubborn,'_ Roxas thought with a slight smile curling at his mouth as he met Sora full force. Struggling against one another for a minute they both took a second to think of a strategy to strike the other down. Unfortunately, they both came up with the same thing……to wear the other one out.

So they viciously went at one another, twisting and turning trying all different angles to hit the other and cause as much damage as they could. Only after quite a few attacks were delivered they leaped back to catch a moment of breath before diving in head first into the battle once more with just as much determination and valor. In this method, they both covered the entire platform they were standing on multiple times without ever stopping to rest. They moved in perfect unison and never once did they stumble or lose their footing as they fought tooth and nail against the other.

"So what part are you of the Organization? I haven't seen you before!" Sora hissed between one of their encounters just before jumping back to get some air. Almost immediately after leaping back from the other, they both plowed straight forward to clash once again thrusting their weapons in both defense and offense. Before answering, Roxas spun his hand with his weapon at Sora's side and caught the tip the cloth causing a slight tear. Sora quickly drove him back growling, "Answer me!"

Then once again after a few more futile attempts at one another they leaped back to catch their breath and revaluate where they'd strike next but suddenly Roxas' foot brushed against something that made a slight metallic sound. He glanced down from the inside of his hood and caught sight of his other Keyblade. He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath and grabbed it before Sora lunged forward once again. He put the weapons before him and said, "You might get those answers except the world might not have to deal with your naivety for much longer."

"Hey!" Sora called out as they lunged forward once again. Roxas took full advantage of his double weapons and began throwing attacks from two different angles at the same time that Sora could barely dodge. Sensing that he had his enemy on the ropes, Roxas began throwing his all into the attacks on the brown haired teen and Sora could barely manage to dodge any of them. Finally Sora's knee once again buckled underneath him and Roxas slammed him right in the side of his back.

Sora was sent sailing back and tumbled easily over the edge with his Keyblade digging itself in the ground where he was struck back. Breathing heavily, Roxas slowly moved over toward the edge while half of his mind reeled in thoughts that followed along the lines of, _'That was it? All of those members of the Organization struck down by him? They must have been weaker than I once thought if they were struck down by HIM? He could barely handle the Keyblade accurately. He's just another teenager with lacking experience with fighting.'_

Yet, these thoughts distracted him as he looked over the edge and he found himself unable to move back quick enough even though it felt to him as if time had slowed. He slightly arched his back in an attempt to pull back but it wasn't fast enough and a single large black and yellow shoe flew upwards connecting with his jaw. Sora soared up even though he was upside down and brought his arm back with a determined look on his face. The Keyblade flashed from the ground, into his hand and he quickly swung it forward hoping to catch Roxas off guard but even though the hit to his jaw sent him slightly reeling back, Roxas was able to thrust his black and blue Keyblade to connect with the one Sora wielded.

Though denied of the hit he had attempted to land, Sora tried again and this time swung towards the black hood of Roxas' cloak. This was barely caught in time and it actually managed to snag a bit of his cloak and rip the material. Both of the fighters swung their weapons at one another trying to knock each other back until Sora landed behind his cloaked enemy and leaped far from him. Sora bit his lip in frustration. _'At this rate the fight will go on forever and I don't even know what his face looks like!' _Sora roared angrily in his mind.

"Ha! Now show me your face!" Sora commanded in a slightly cocking tone as he pointed at his enemy's back. He kept a small smile on his face until something happened that he hadn't expected at all. His enemy actually began laughing as he turned around and pulled the hood completely back. Sora could feel his own jaw drop as he stared into the face of his opponent.

They looked so similar……it was disturbing. The angles of their faces were almost the exact same and so was the shape of their eyes, right down to the very corners. Their dark blue eyes had the same gleam and the way they held a serious look upon their faces made their brows tighten and their lips to fall in the same sort of half pout that all who knew them knew it well. The only real difference was their hair color. Sora's was brown and the boy who stood before him was blonde. They even had the same spiky hair even though they fell at different angles. _'Who is he?'_ Sora asked himself completely stunned.

As Sora stared at what seemed to could be his twin memories slowly drifted through his mind. Demyx……Axel……and some of the other Organization Thirteen members had called him by some other name………what was it that they called him? Why couldn't he think of the name?

Before the name could come to him Roxas leaped forward and the entire battle began once more. Sora could get no more than second quick glances at him as he tried to defend himself and think of the name at the same time. Sora and Roxas both managed to land minor hits on the other resulting in little scratches decorating themselves all over the two and slight flecks of blood landing on their weapons.

"I have to admit. I underestimated you, Sora," Roxas smirked as he swung his blade down upon Sora's head once more. As Sora brought up his weapon to block they both came to find something that filled them both with a different emotion than the other. Sora was relieved while Roxas despaired as his own attack connected with Sora's weapon. It was a weaker swing than ever before and it was clear that Roxas was wearing down.

"You know my name but I don't know yours. That hardly seems fair," Sora said with a mixture of cockiness and poutiness dripping from his words.

"You know it. Why should I have to remind you?" Roxas muttered as he attempted one last hit which Sora easily struck aside and brought the Keyblade down across Roxas' chest. Roxas dropped his weapons and stumbled forward, falling to his knees. Yet, he slowly stood and said five simple words.

"You make a good other."

"A good other?" Sora asked confused.

"If you don't get it now you'll get it soon……Although hopefully it'll come despite how naive you are," Roxas answered calmly looking forward as the ground beneath them began to disintegrate from beneath their feet.

The area suddenly went a blinding white and Sora closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at Memory Skyscraper.

"You make a good other," he repeated softly in a slightly confused tone. The figurative wheels in his mind began spinning and something suddenly popped into his mind and he whispered it without even thinking it through, "You make a good other too……Roxas."

The sudden pitter patter of feet behind him was heard and-god love him-his hard to understand friend Donald Duck quaked, "Are you ok?"

"What…just happened?" Sora answered without looking back.

"Garsh, I dunno. You just disappeared. Then me and Donald had to fight some Nobodies," Goofy answered loyally to his friend.

"Oh," Sora spoke still deep in thought, "He said…he defeated Riku…" _'But who can really defeat Riku? All the times I did were pure luck," _Sora mused to himself.

"Who said that?" Donald asked in a worried and concerned tone. His friend was acting quite strange. More so than usual and that unsettled him.

"That guy! In the black cloak!" Sora exclaimed glancing back at his friends in disbelief and frustration. Didn't they at least hear what happened? Why weren't they taking it so seriously?

"But nobody could defeat Riku," Donald said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Y…Yeah, you're right," Sora stuttered as he spoke more to convince himself than anything. _'If he was telling the truth than Donald's right. It was Nobody that defeated Riku………more like A Nobody.'_

As Sora turned around Goofy quickly voiced his two bits, "A black cloak means Organization Thirteen. He musta been tryin to trick ya."

"Yeah that must be why we didn't see him!" Donald was quick to agree. _'So it's true. They didn't see or hear any of it,'_ Sora sadly thought to himself. Donald continued, "You must be tired Sora."

"C'mon. Let's just find a way to get into that castle!" Goofy said kindly.

"Wait! I'm not tired!" Sora started as they began to walk away, "Why didn't you guys see that and why did he only fight me? He said he defeated Riku and we're just gonna walk on without thinking about it?!"

"The way I see it, is that we'd be worryin' about things we can't do nothin' about right now," Goofy answered looking at his friend, "So cheer up and just maybe we'll find Riku in the castle and ask 'im about it."

"Sora, you must be tired so let's get moving and find a place to temporarily rest," Donald quaked looking ahead of them.

"I'm not tired! I'm-" Sora began persistently until a voice snapped into his head.

_"Snap out of it already!"_ a familiar voice echoed about his mind in a playful commanding tone. Sora jumped from his friends-drawing worried looks from them-at the voice and his mind began racing.

_"R…Riku? Is that you?!" _Sora called out suddenly happy.

_"Yeah, you airhead, it's me. Quit fooling around already and hightail it to the castle already. We're waiting for you!"_ Riku's voice called out like he used to when they were together on the island, _"Come on Sora. We're tired of waiting. Hurry up will you?"_

Sora didn't have to ask what he meant by 'we' and a sudden smile spread across his face like a flower blooming in the sun. He suddenly ran past Goofy and Donald calling over his shoulder, "C'mon guys let's get moving!"

"Wait up Sora!" Goofy and Donald called in unison as they tore off after their back to normal cheerful leader. They looked at one another in confusion as they ran after them but Sora never looked back once. His mind was gladly set upon seeing his friends and being reunited with them once more.

Even though there was still a slight nagging feeling about Roxas and the Organization but the joy of knowing his friends awaited him simply overpowered any other feeling within him.

_**ME:**_** Welp, there you go. I know that so far I have ended the first two chapters in this happy cheery feeling but it's because its so close to the end of the game. Everything is slowly but surely wrapping up thus you know what going to happen before it really does so there ya go. Chapter of Sora and Roxas fighting COMPLETE! I hope it didn't disappoint anyone and you guys keep coming back for more!**

_**Sora:**_** Hahahahahaha! I kicked you in the jaw!**

_**Roxas:**_** Oh be quiet! If I was allowed to win the fight instead of you winning I would've! Anyway I threw you off the edge! You're such a klutz!**

_**Sora:**_** AM NOT!**

_**Riku:**_** This is going to turn real ugly real quick.**

_**Roxas:**_** You wanna fight?!**

_**Sora:**_** I thought you'd never ask! (They both plow straight forward and continue fighting.)**

_**ME:**_**……this is why I'll never understand males. (I shrug) Anyway, like I said before I hope this didn't disappoint and it was at least an ok fight scene. I tried to plot build without really going over board but I don't think I succeeded. Anyway thanks for reading and look forward to more……that is if people help me out with ideas! I have nothing planned out from here! PLEASE HELP ME AND REVIEW!**


	3. Visions Of Friends

_**ME:**_** Chapter Three has come along! Oh this idea has been buggin' me so I decided to type it and get it out. It's a little sappy so my apologies. I've been busy so sorry I haven't updated for a while.**

_**Riku:**_** And yet you find plenty of time to read, play videogames, watch TV, read other stories on fanfiction and a whole lot of other things that'd take days to list.**

_**ME:**_** Yep. I have a bit of time on my hands and I use my summer well so there! Now the two guests for this chapter will be Sora and Kairi. **

_**Riku:**_** HEY YOU TWO LAZY BUMS! GET OVER HERE! (They too come running up in excitement and barely skid to a stop in time.)**

_**ME:**_** Jeeze. They all run pretty dang fast when you call……**

_**Kairi:**_** Yay! I get to be in a chapter of this! I'm so happy.**

_**Sora:**_** Haha! You love me so much you brought me back. Too bad for you I'm Kairi's!**

_**ME:**_** Actually you two just happen to appear in this chapter. The only one I really care about it Riku so please go ahead and say the disclaimer so I may continue!**

_**Sora and Kairi:**_** (With rain clouds above their heads) She owns nothing but her ideas.**

_**Riku:**_** That was kind of harsh you know.**

_**ME:**_** My bad……Well, the only reason why I don't entirely want Kairi to disappear is because she has red hair. I love the color red (I'm sure you could've guessed that if you read my other stories). Sora's just hilarious. He does things that make you sit in front of the TV and growl, "You idiot! Even I know that!" Or is it just me? Oh well, time for Chapter Three! OH but before that I would like to thank **_**The Elven-Spear**_** again for giving me another scene idea and I promise. The next chapter after this one will be the Mulan thing you suggested! I had already started typing this idea an hour before you reviewed and had already gotten pretty far. I swear the next idea will be yours! I'm near done with it too! **

**SPOILERS! SPOILERS! JEEZE HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY IT?!**

_(This is another scene for Kingdom Hearts Two that takes place in the Crystal Fissure right before you go off against the one thousand Heartless. SO much freaking fun! ANYWAY, this'll start out with Donald smacking the mess out of Goofy who basically scared the heck out of them by almost dying even though personally I though it was kinda funny. Anyway instead of just looking out at the place they have to go Sora's gonna see something else. Ok this is gonna be kinda sap-ish. Oh and this idea is going to be really short too.)_

**Chapter 3: Visions Of Friends**

WHACK! Donald slammed his wand into Goofy's kneecap. Donald let out a hiss of frustration and tried to level his breathing as his friend hobbled around holding his leg.

"WO! OW! OW! WAH!" Goofy called out jumping up and down holding his now injured kneecap, "That hurt too!"

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Donald quacked at his friend drawing a slight chuckle from King Mickey.

Though seeing his friend alive and well was a happy thing, Sora's mind was drifting else where. Donald and Goofy had finally been reunited with the King, and though he was very happy for them he couldn't quite rid himself of the feeling of envy. When was he finally going to meet up with his friends Riku and Kairi? He was working so hard and yet he hadn't gotten many clues on how to get back to them. Sora bowed his head and bit his lower lip as he thought back on his friends and they way they were together. They were always together…ever since they met when they were young.

Those islands were their homes. Destiny Island was where they raced together, they sparred together, they competed together………and where they dreamed together. He remembered it perfectly. He could still feel the wind against his face and the water as it lapped against him. The sounds of the gulls rang clear in his mind and he found himself repeatedly wishing to go back home…with his friends.

'_It's not like you to mope,'_ two voices echoed throughout his head. He raised his head in complete surprise and scanned the area but found nothing. He was on the verge of dismissing it as a hallucination when his eyes caught a glimpse of something move within of one of the crystals away from the others. Donald, Goofy, and the King were deep in conversation and didn't even notice Sora move away from them to look at the crystal by the exit.

"Riku? Kairi?" Sora whispered so his other friends wouldn't hear him. He looked at the crystal quizzically and saw nothing but its blue shimmer. Questioning his sanity, Sora sighed and was turning his head to look away when a flash of red caught his eyes. His eyes locked on the crystal only to find it was no longer the crystal he was looking at. "K-Kairi?!" he stuttered in disbelief.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was her. Within the reflection of the crystal he could clearly see her still the same as when her left back on Destiny Islands after he closed Kingdom Hearts. Her red hair was as short as ever and her blue eyes still shone fiercely bright as she smiled at him. She put her hands behind her in her trademark pose and continued, "It's not only me though."

"Oh come on Kairi! You know you're more important," a stronger voice said playfully behind her. Soon a figure with silver hair and piercing bright green eyes came up behind her and crossed their arms. He smiled his normal little smirk and said, "Nice seeing you again you airhead."

"R-Riku…Kairi…you guys are here," Sora whispered as he looked happily at the crystal. Sora felt something warm slide down his cheek and when he raised his hand to wipe it away he saw a single tear had fallen. It was just like what happened at Twilight Town. He looked at the tear that rested on his finger for a moment and as he did so he swore he caught sight of something reflect from deep within it.

He looked closer and saw a figure with his back to Sora but the Keyblade Master caught sight of spiky hair that looked only slightly different from his own and the figure also held a Keyblade on their shoulders. Sora gave a sudden start at seeing that and the tear slid off the edge of his finger. The Keyblade Master watched intently as the tear plummeted to the ground and splattered on the ground.

"What did that-" Sora looked up but where he once saw Riku and Kairi, he now saw nothing but blue crystal shimmering like the rest. Sora stepped around and whipped his head from side to side looking for his friends but he could not find anything at all, "Riku? Kairi?"

"Sora?" Donald quacked coming up to him. Sora gave a start and stumbled back away from them but quickly regained his composure in time to save himself from falling over another crystal.

"Are you alright Sora?" Goofy asked worriedly.

Sora stared out at the Villain's Veil and then said, "Y-yeah I'm fine. Let's get going."

"If you say so Sora," King Mickey said giving him a suspicious look.

'_I think I'll keep that to myself for now,'_ Sora thought as he followed Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey towards the cliff, _'Maybe……just maybe I'll find something out about Riku and Kairi here.'_

_**ME:**_** Ok that's it. I told you this idea was kinda sap-ish and it wasn't all that great. I just felt like typing this. **

_**Riku:**_** You're thinking about your other story that you started. The Yu-Yu Hakusho one is where your thoughts are right now.**

_**Kairi and Sora:**_** You should stick with only a few stories at a time you know.**

_**ME:**_** Great. Would you all quit gaining up on me! So what if I'm thinking about that story! It's so much freaking fun to type! Anyway, that's it for this chappie! I told you it would be short but hey. Oh and I swear. **_**The Elven-Spear**_**, I'll type your idea next! Sorry that you'll have to wait a little longer!**


	4. Heartless Throw Down

_**ME:**_** YAY! Chapter four already! This is so much fun!**

_**Riku:**_** You seem like you're in a good mood today.**

_**ME:**_** I know it's strange huh? Anyway, the idea in this chapter is courtesy of **_**The Elven-Spear**_**, who once again gave me the idea when I needed it! So thank you! I hope you like it and it at least follows what you had in mind. Ok I guess the guest for this chapter will be Mulan!**

_**Riku:**_** Mulan? From the Land of the Dragons?**

_**Mulan:**_** (comes walking up) Hello. Um……are you the mean authoress that Sora keeps saying hurt his feelings?**

_**ME:**_** No of course not. Sora must've gotten me confused with someone else.**

_**Riku:**_** No he didn't. Remember last chapter where you- (I elbow him hard in the stomach and he coughs holding his stomach) I-I mean yeah, Sora must've gotten confused. There are a lot of other authors out there who are mean to muses. (Gives me a slight glare full of irony.)**

_**Mulan:**_** I see. In any case Sora told me to say the disclaimer so here it goes. Hiei-Riku-RubedoFAN does not own Kingdom Hearts and only owns her own opinions.**

_**ME:**_** Thank you Mulan. (Bows to her then turns to Riku and hisses quietly so only he can hear) You're my favorite character from this ENTIRE series so don't make me pull out my Judo on you!**

_**Riku:**_** I hate to sound cocky but I'm much stronger than you.**

_**ME:**_** In real life I would like to test that theory because I'm stronger than my friend who is four years older than myself but especially in this Fic I KNOW I'm stronger than you. Here I control your fate and everything else that happens!**

_**Riku:**_** Unlike Sora I know when arguing is pointless and that's now.**

_**ME:**_** Yeah you're not as stubborn as Sora too. ANYWAY! It's about time to start with the chappie then.**

**SPOILERS! (So if you haven't played this and don't want Spoilers SHOOO!)**

_(Ok this is another scene for Kingdom Hearts Two (Hopefully the next idea will be from either the first game or maybe even Chain of Memories) and this takes place in the Second visit to the Land Of The Dragons. Sora and the gang are going to be fighting the Storm Rider and well……Sora has Anti-Form so why can't something else happen to the Key Bearer?)_

-------------

**Chapter 4: Heartless Throw Down**

Sora jumped into the whirlwind before him and launched himself into the air just barely catching hold of the Storm Rider's tail as it tried to destroy the fighters still on the ground. The Heartless didn't even seem to notice the added weight and flipped its tail up causing Sora to fly into the air once again and crash onto its back in a dazed lump. From down below Mulan, Donald, and Goofy watched the crash and flinched each muttering something along the lines of, "Ouch……that'll leave a mark in the morning."

Sora stumbled up and staggered on the creature's back for a moment before shaking his head vigorously and unleashing a combo of devastating attacks on the creature. Goofy jumped up happily and cried, "Keep it goin' Sora!"

"He's full of energy isn't he?" Mulan noted taking a slight breather from the fight as she watched Sora going crazy on the Storm Rider's back.

"You have no idea," Donald sniffed as he began using a superfluous amount of Potions and Ethers to regain the group's strength. As soon as all his magic was restored he jumped up and called, "Thunder!"

Goofy ran to a whirlwind as well and leapt up onto the Heartless' back almost missing as the creature began going crazy as it reacted to Sora's attacks. Once Goofy managed to get his feet firmly planted he began attacking the creature like there was no tomorrow and Sora only stood beside him doing the same. Mulan of course being the more sensible one of the group waited for the creature to calm down a bit before also following the other two onto its back and unleashing all the attacks she could possibly throw. Donald ran around below them unleashing the occasional Thunder and Cure Spell when needed until finally the Heartless dove and knocked him clean off his feet. The Heartless spun in the air sending Mulan and Goofy hurtling to the ground as Sora barely managed to grab on and stay put.

"Goofy! Land on your shield!" Donald called up to his friend as Goofy barely managed to place it under him and absorb most of the impact. Goofy sighed and wiped his brow with a smile but soon was laying face first in the ground as Mulan landed right on top of him.

"Thanks Goofy. That could've really hurt," Mulan stated as she sat up.

"No problem," Goofy answered in a dazed state as his eyes seemed to spin. Mulan got up and pulled Goofy up as well but just as the three had gotten to their feet and were ready to fight, the blue Storm Rider swooped down and knocked them clear off their feet once again.

"Are you guys ok?!" Sora shouted from the Heartless' back.

"Don't worry about us! Just watch your own back!" Mulan called back as the Heartless rose into the air with Sora still perched on its back. After it had flown high about the Palace itself it started twisting and turning in the air trying its absolute best to shake Sora off of its back. It began wheeling around in midair and it took sudden jerks that nearly shook Sora from his grip and almost sent him hurtling to the ground.

"Thunder!" Donald cried out but when the spell took effect it was just out of reach of the Heartless it was aimed at. Donald gaped at the Heartless and called out, "I can't reach it!"

"Then what can we do? Sora won't be able to hang on for much longer at this rate," Mulan said in a hopeless tone.

"Whoa! Hang on! Calm down you stupid Heartless!" Sora called as he was thrashed around like a rag doll. The Heartless took a sudden dive towards the ground and the four fighters thought it was trying to bowl the three on the ground down once again but instead just before it hit them the creature flew up and spiraled in the air. Sora could no longer keep his grip and released the Heartless to plummet towards the ground with no way of stopping himself. Sora quickly remember the whirlwinds and looked down to see one only a little way to his right, "Heh heh heh, alright then!"

Turning himself so he would land right in the middle of the whirlwind, Sora readied his Keyblade to strike the Heartless once he was in the air once again but just as he flew back into the air he felt himself freeze in the air. Sora's hand released his Keyblade and it disappeared before him as he struggled in the air against the invisible binds that wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles. Sora thrashed around trying to loosen the hold on him and even tried recalling the Keyblade to his grasp but he soon found that it was all a futile effort.

"What's goin' on?!" Goofy called out as he ran just below the place where Sora hung high in the air.

"Sora, are you alright?" Mulan called as she ran up beside Goofy.

"Help me get down guys!" Sora called out still struggling against the invisible binds that held him in midair. His friends could easily tell he was worried by the sound of his voice even though he strained himself to sound as calm as he possibly could and the sound of it only made his friends think even more furiously of a way to help him.

"Donald could you try another Thunder Spell?" Mulan asked as the duck ran up.

"Stand back," Donald quacked out as he came up. Both Goofy and Mulan stepped back as Donald jumped up and called the spell out as he whipped his wand dramatically in the air. Both Mulan and Goofy sucked in breath and readied themselves to catch their friend when he would fall but only silence answered Donald's cry. All three of them stood there for a moment in silence before Donald jumped up once again calling out, "THUNDER!"

"Why's it not workin' Donald?" Goofy inquired curiously as Donald began stomping his foot on the ground in frustration.

Donald opened his mouth to reply but Sora's voice suddenly cut through the air saying, "Uh……guys! The Heartless is coming back!"

All three of his companions looked up to see the Heartless indeed moving up and it soon in fact stopped right before the Key Bearer. It viciously flapped its wings sending the three on the ground tumbling away and as soon as they were out of reach, the Storm Rider wrapped both of its wings around Sora hiding him from view. Just as the Heartless stopped moving its wings shone a brilliant white completely blinding the three fighters. They covered their eyes and shielded themselves from wind but they couldn't block out the cry the cut out through the air. Mulan, Donald, and Goofy instantly looked at one another in concern as they recognized the voice belonged to Sora and he sounded like he was in tremendous pain.

"Sora!" the three called out as the light finally dimmed but when the Storm Rider drew its blue and white wings back Sora was no longer the figure in the air. Instead a smaller bright red, black, and yellow Heartless spun around in the air making a perfectly connected circle. It suddenly shot up higher into the air spreading bright yellow wings with red parts that looked like fingers. Its body was mostly black with spikes all on its back that started out red and then looked as if they had been dipped in yellow. It had a head similar to the Storm Rider and the thing that made the three fighters on the ground gasp was its blazing bright blue eyes.

"That……That Heartless turned Sora into a Heartless!" Goofy cried out as Sora swooped down twisting this way and that as he made his way down to his friends. Goofy began jumping up and down in worry screeching, "Whadda we do?! Whadda we do?!"

"Get down!" Donald called as he jumped up and tackled his friend from Sora's path of destruction. Sora changed his course for the only standing member of the group and Mulan was forced to dive out of the way or be flattened into the wall of the courtyard. She covered her head and she crashed to the ground and Sora shot back into the air as the Storm Rider began to send wave after wave of attacks down at the recovering fighters.

"How can we fight Sora?" Mulan asked as she dove out of the way of yet another attack by her turned comrade.

"I don't wanna hurt Sora!" Goofy called in agreement as the Storm Rider landed on the bridge of the courtyard.

"I don't know! Just keep fighting!" Donald cried out as he ran up to the large Heartless to attack its head.

"Maybe if we take out the big one Sora will turn back. Right now let's focus out efforts on the Storm Rider and try not to hit Sora," Mulan called as she dashed into the fray beside Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy silently agreed and decided to completely ignore the swooping Sora and focus all of their attacks on the cause of the problem. They had only gotten a good five hits each on the enemy before a very energetic Heartless Sora swooped down and sent them flying through the air completely defenseless as the creature released its huge attack it was storing up.

Donald, Goofy, and Mulan took the full hit of the blast and went flying through the air to crash on top of one another in stunned pile. Mulan-who was on the top-sat up and put her hand on her head saying, "Well……that could've gone better."

"What should we do?" Goofy asked concerned as he lay at the bottom of the pile.

"You could start with getting up," Donald suggested the best he could with Mulan's elbow in his jaw.

"Sorry," she stuttered as she stumbled off of them causing as little pain as she could. The other two soon followed her and they both looked up at the two enemies as Mulan said, "Well, I guess we have to fight Sora too then……why is he still so full of energy even as a Heartless?"

"No clue," Donald quacked as he began healing the group. After he finished he looked at the enemies and continued, "We have to fight both of them."

"I don't want to fight Sora," Goofy said firmly as he watched his now Heartless friend twist and turn in the air like an acrobat.

"Hm……" Mulan moved a strand of hair from her face and glanced over at Sora and the Storm Rider. Instantly her face brightened and she looked at Donald and Goofy saying, "I have an idea! Just follow my lead!"

"Right!" they answered simultaneously as they readied their weapons. Mulan turned to the Storm Rider and recklessly charged forward with both of her comrades quick on her heels. Sora swooped down and attempted to knock them back but Mulan quickly rolled off to the side completely dodging the attack. Donald and Goofy barely managed to do the same and when they were finally able to get back on their feet they saw that Mulan was already tearing off once again towards the larger Heartless. Sora instantly flew after her making an attack of darkness aimed right at her back.

"Watch out!" Goofy called just as Sora released the attack but Mulan suddenly dove off to the side and covered her head as the attack soared right above her and directly into the face of the Heartless that turned their friend. The Storm Rider leapt into the air in pain and began spiraling around trying to shake the darkness from his eyes.

"Sora's attack did a lot more damage than all of us combined," Mulan said as Donald and Goofy helped her to her feet. They stared up at the Storm Rider as Mulan smiled with an idea shining in her eyes. She looked to her comrades and said, "I think…Sora might be able to do a lot more damage like that than he normally would be able to……let's use this to our advantage."

Goofy and Donald nodded in agreement and ran over to two different whirlwinds and launched themselves into the air. The two soared up into the air each trying to land on a different target. Donald quickly planted his feet on the Storm Rider's back and began attacking like no tomorrow while Goofy landed on Sora's back causing him to go into an absolute uproar. Goofy firmly attached himself to the rampaging Sora and called out, "High-ho Sora! AWAY!"

"Quit playing around!" Donald quacked angrily as Mulan jumped into a nearby whirlwind which sent her soaring straight up into the air to land beside Donald on the Storm Rider's back. The Heartless began a rampage of its own trying its hardest to shake the two fighters off. Mulan and Donald were forced to alternate between attacking and clinging to the spikes of its back for their lives as it soared up even higher and higher doing everything in its power to get them off.

Goofy on the other hand was having no better luck in controlling Sora……in fact it wasn't going well for the Captain of the Guard at all.

"WAAAAH! STOP IT SORA!" Goofy called out getting completely thrown around like he was on a rampaging mechanical bull. He was forced to put his shield on his arm on cling to Sora's neck with all he had. Sora was twisting and turning faster and more dangerously than the Storm Rider due to the fact he wasn't as big as the Storm Rider. Without the excess bulk, Sora was able to spin in and out of the air currents in an effort to shake Goofy off.

Sora suddenly shot up further into the air trying to loosen Goofy's hold but this only cause more problems for both of them. Sora started cart-wheeling in midair and almost losing his grip, Goofy shifted his hands accidentally covering Sora's eyes in mid cart-wheel. This effectively blinded and disoriented Sora and not knowing which way was up or down started plummeting toward the ground with tremendous speed.

"Goofy! WATCH OUT!" Donald quacked out suddenly from only meters below him. Mulan looked up in concern to see the two plummeting straight down at them and they all could only cry out in concern as the two Heartless crashed in midair. The three fighters found their heads slam into one another as the Heartless spiraled down in the air towards the ground. Before any of them even knew what was happening they crashed onto the ground in a dazed pile.

"Ouch," Mulan gasped falling out from the pile and onto her butt on the ground. She slowly staggered to her feet and stumbled away from the Storm Rider as Goofy and Donald crawled out from underneath it.

"That was painful!" Goofy said rubbing his head. He looked over to his unsteady friend and asked, "Are you ok Donald?"

In truth the duck was in a world of pain but he wasn't going to tell Goofy or Mulan that. So he shook off the bump on his head and said, "Yeah I'm fine."

"OW!" a different voice called from where the Storm Rider landed. The three looked over to see that the larger Heartless was disappearing and Sora was sitting with his back to them in his normal form rubbing his head. His Keyblade had dug itself deep into the Heartless' back and disappeared only when Sora finally willed it to.

"SORA!" Donald, Mulan, and Goofy cried running over to their friend. Donald and Goofy tackled him while Mulan stood back laughing at them while Sora was tackled into the ground.

"What happened?" Sora asked when they finally got off of him and he stood up dusting himself off.

"You don't know what happened?" Mulan asked curiously. Sora shook his head and they three then commenced to tell him everything that happened while he was transformed. By the end of it all the three of them were breathless and Sora was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Wow. Sounds like I caused some trouble huh?" Sora laughed apologetically rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Hey how did you beat the Storm Rider anyway?" Donald asked curiously.

"I beat him?" Sora asked stunned. He pointed at himself and said, "ME?!"

"You don't remember?" Goofy asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Nu-uh," Sora shook his head vigorously.

"……" Mulan looked at him for a moment before pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. Sora asked her if she was ok and she simply answered, "How could you……never mind its nothing."

"What?" Sora asked obliviously as Goofy and Donald merely shook their heads

'_How could you have forgotten being transformed, fighting us, nearly beating us, and then being the one who finished it all?'_ Mulan answered to herself but she remained quiet. She smiled and said, "It's nothing Sora. I guess it doesn't really matter."

"What doesn't matter?" Sora asked still not understanding.

"It's alright buddy. Let's get goin'," Goofy laughed patting him on the back.

"Yeah Sora," Donald quacked a laugh at his friend.

"No wait. What are you guys laughing at? Come on tell me! GUYS!" Sora called out in frustration as all three of them began laughing even more.

-------------

_**ME:**_** Well that's chapter four for this fic! I hope you liked it! Oh and you all get what they were laughing at right? They were laughing because of how oblivious he was being. It's kinda funny right……no? Ok I'm not on a sugar rush so if it's not funny my bad. I need my sugar right now. (Oh and I hope there aren't to many grammatical errors……if there are I'll go back and try to fix them!)**

_**Mulan:**_** Is it me or is she acting strange?**

_**Riku:**_** Yeah she's not acting like her happy self right now.**

_**ME:**_** ……Now I really need sugar. I'm off to go raid the freezer for ice cream. Well I hope you liked this chapter and thank you once again, **_**The Elven-Spear.**_** You really saved me here. Remember I don't have it planned out so don't be afraid to review and give me some ideas! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
